


A Slight Distraction

by silkarc



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, Dapper Lexa, F/F, Fine Stud Lexa, Fluff, Modern AU, Oral, Romance, Smut, Strap-Ons, Vaginal Fingering, Vanilla
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-11
Updated: 2016-04-17
Packaged: 2018-06-01 16:54:23
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6528295
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/silkarc/pseuds/silkarc
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lexa isn't having a good day at work. Luckily, Clarke knows how to entice her home.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

Sometimes, Lexa hates her job.

Sure, she’s climbed the corporate ladder, high enough that she can delegate most of the trivial stuff to her employees. But still, some days the hours seem to drag on, and she just wants to go home.

Today is one of those days. Her suit feels just a bit too tight, her bra just a little too restrictive. She sends Clarke a message, complaining about her cruel fate.

_Why don’t you just take it off? – Clarke_

_Because I’ll get nipple chafe. This shirt is stiff as hell. – Lexa_

_Oh, poor baby. Why don’t you come home, let me get rid of the evil clothes? – Clarke_

_Hah – I wish I could! Enjoying your day off? - Lexa_

Lexa’s mood lifts at the thought of her lover, at home, probably still in bed and not wearing anything – pretty much the same state she left her in this morning. Clarke is a hard worker, but definitely not the kind of person who’d want to work in an office. She’s an artist, a creator. Her works line the walls of the local museum, and Lexa sometimes feels like she might burst with pride.

_I am, but I suppose I miss you. Little bit. – Clarke_

_Only a little? What are you up to? – Lexa_

They talk like this often. Idle chit chat, just enough to keep Lexa sane while she works the numbers. Looks like a good year, everything adds up. Just a small discrepancy in payroll. She calls Finn, tells him to run off some reports. Maybe today will be over soon, and she can finally change into something comfier. She slackens off her top button, grunts loudly, but then grins as her phone alert rings out.

_Wouldn’t you like to know? ;-) – Clarke_

Lexa laughs, and finds herself softly shaking her head as she replies.

_Are you misbehaving? – Lexa_

_Without you here? I would never. - Clarke_

There’s still work to be done, so Lexa tries to ignore the images flashing through her mind. Clarke could be touching herself, right now. This very second. Or perhaps rummaging through their special drawer, looking for a plaything.

She bites her lip, tries to clear her suddenly-foggy head.

_Behave yourself, some of us have work to do. - Lexa_

_Where’s the fun in that? – Clarke_

_You know, I’m pretty soaked. Just from thinking about you. – Clarke_

“Fuck.” Lexa curses out loud. Lucky that she has a private office, so nobody can see the colour quickly rise to her cheeks.

_Are you going to save some for me? – Lexa_

If her clothes were feeling uncomfortable before, it’s nothing compared to now. And when she opens the next message, seeing a picture of Clarke’s clearly defined abdomen, a hand sliding down past thin, blonde curls, she decides she has to go out, get some air. “God damn it,” she curses, pulling her blazer off, grabbing a small carton from the inner pocket, and heading out to her private balcony.

She slackens off another button, pulls a lighter from her back pocket, and lights up a cigarette. Maybe she can leave early today. She’s the boss, after all. It’s not really her style, though; she didn’t get where she is today, overlooking the entire cityscape from the top floor, by slacking off.

But the thought of what Clarke’s hands are doing right now…

She takes a long drag on her cigarette. Then another. It doesn’t help. The image of Clarke’s body is blazing in her mind, she can almost taste her, and the ache between her legs is getting out of control. She sits at her desk, breathes a long sigh, and picks up the phone again.

_You’re a fucking tease – Lexa_

There’s a long pause before Clarke replies, and although Lexa somehow manages to get through her last few emails for the day, her mind is constantly mindful of the things that her lover could be doing, and of the things she could be doing to her.

_Don’t pretend you don’t like it. – Clarke_

She’s thinking of some kind of witty retort when another picture message arrives, and she takes a deep breath before opening it up. Then she promptly stands from her desk, clumsily packs her briefcase, and prepares to leaves the office.

_I’ll be there in ten. Wait for me. – Lexa_

_Yes ma’am – Clarke_

“Done for the day?” Abby asks cheerfully, looking up from her computer screen. Lexa did have reservations about employing Clarke’s mother as her secretary, but it turns out she’s fantastic at the job, and the two of them get along perfectly.

“Just one more report to check, but I’ll do that at home,” Lexa says, hoping that her ulterior motives aren’t as obvious as she thinks they are.

“Well, say hello to my little girl,” Abby says with a friendly wink. There’s a twinge of guilt as Lexa grins and says of course she will. Guilt that her so-called ‘little girl’ is about to be devoured, head to toe. Guilt that she’s heading home precisely because she needs to fuck Clarke’s brains out.

Her mouth goes dry as she takes the elevator down to the underground carpark. Dryer still when she takes another look at the picture of Clarke. It takes all of her remaining willpower to not unbutton her trousers and relieve herself from the hot ache pressing against her zipper.

But then, why slide her own fingers against her clit, when she can have Clarke’s tongue there instead? A growl catches in her throat, hidden by the dull roar of the engine as she turns the key in the ignition.


	2. Chapter 2

It’s a short drive to the small, detached cottage that they call home.

By the time Lexa pulls up on the gravel path, she’s practically losing her mind with how much she wants to be with her lover, touch her, hear her desperate groans.

Her heart races, and her hand trembles as she clumsily tries to find the right key on her keyfob. She’s wondering why she has so many keys, and what half of them are even for – when the door creaks open, and the biggest shit-eating grin she’s ever seen is right in front of her.

“Took you long enough,” Clarke says, and Lexa feels paralysed, just for a moment trapped in the raw beauty that is Clarke Griffin. She stands proudly, in a see-through golden negligee that leaves very little to the imagination, soft curves hidden away beneath the ultra-thin fabric.

“I came as fast as I could,” Lexa says, her dry voice almost a whisper, her heart thudding in her chest. Clarke casually grabs a fist onto Lexa’s long, red tie, and coaxes her indoors.

“Well, you will be…” Clarke chuckles.

The second the door is closed, Lexa’s trance is broken; she’s reminded of just how frustrated she is, and how hungry she is. Clarke must notice the change in her, because she cocks an eyebrow, and her eyes glint with excitement. She knows what’s about to happen.

And it does – Lexa drops her keys and briefcase on the floor, rushes towards Clarke and pins her hands to the wall, trapping her lips in a rough, almost bruising kiss. Clarke groans into Lexa’s mouth, finding her tongue, gyrating her hips into air, desperate to feel her lovers touch. “Lexa,” she pants, finding herself already gasping for air, gasping louder still when Lexa pinches a soft fleshy spot at her neck between her teeth.

“Clarke,” Lexa breathes the name against Clarke’s skin, and Clarke feels herself become even wetter at the rawness in that voice, the primal _need_ that Lexa just can’t hide, even if she wanted to.

“Bed?” Clarke whispers, her whole body trembling at the thought of what’s to come.

“Bed.” Lexa agrees, lacing the fingers of one hand with Clarke’s, using the other to slacken off her tie as she leads them both upstairs. She can’t help but smile when she notices that Clarke has been busy – there are several thick candles adorning the room, yellow and orange flames casting flickering shadows all around. “You did this for me?” she asks, turning to see Clarke’s radiant smile waiting for her.

“Of course,” Clarke says, biting her lip, watching eagerly as Lexa takes her grey jacket off and tosses it over a chair.

Sometimes, Clarke can be a bit of a romantic, and it always takes Lexa by surprise. The candles are beautiful, and their golden glow makes her feel at peace, so she relaxes, slows her fervent advance. They have all the time in the world, after all, and it seems Clarke feels the same, because she’s carefully removing Lexa’s tie, and now unbuttoning her blouse, one button at a time, their eyes never leaving one another’s gaze.

Lexa’s shirt falls apart as the last button is popped, and Clarke can’t help but be drawn to the toned abdomen beneath. She bends down, places her lips to the soft, heated skin, feeling Lexa’s hairs stand on end as she laces tiny kisses across her flesh.

“Mmm,” Lexa hums, splaying her fingers into the blonde strands of Clarke’s hair. She closes her eyes, feels Clarke’s fingers work their way around the button on her trousers, and then the zipper, which is pulled down slowly. Clarke loves to tease, and so Lexa isn’t surprised in the slightest when she opens one eye and looks down only to find a smug smile on Clarke’s lips, her hand still holding onto the zipper. “Is there a problem?” she asks, massaging one of her hands into Clarke’s scalp.

Clarke closes her eyes, enjoying the rough ministrations of Lexa’s fingers, “I’m just wondering if you’re even half as wet as I am,” she says, her voice deep.

“Well, you could always find out…” Lexa says, throwing her unbuttoned shirt to the floor to try and distract from the sudden flood of heat to her cheeks.

“I could,” Clarke says, rising back to her feet, slowly trailing her palm up Lexa’s torso, “But you definitely want to be lying down first,” she says, deftly unclipping Lexa’s bra, and smirking.

Lexa can’t stifle a laugh at that. She grins, shakes off her bra and slides her hands around Clarke’s waist, kissing her, still smiling, feeling Clarke’s lips curl upward into a grin too as she’s lowered to the mattress. She soon finds herself flat on her back, with a very proud, very beautiful woman straddling her waist.

Clarke’s traces her fingers lightly across Lexa’s abdomen, and her hand pauses at the remnant of an old scar, quite faded now, but a grim reminder of how they were almost torn apart. Almost.

“Hey,” Lexa says, resting a palm on Clarkes thigh, “It’s okay. I’m here, remember?”

“Sorry,” Clarke mumbles, her frown vanishing when she finds Lexa’s gorgeous, forest-green eyes staring back into hers. She bends down, kisses her lover, and wriggles out of her negligee, lifting it over her head until she’s completely exposed, and Lexa’s eyes are wide, looking her up and down, jaw hung ever so slightly loose.

Lexa can feel how wet Clarke is. There’s a small, damp spot above her navel, just where Clarke is sitting, and the thought of how that would feel against her mouth causes a shiver to run up her spine. She runs a tongue across her lips, staring longingly into Clarke’s eyes, trying to scoot herself down beneath her captor’s thighs.

“Ah-ah, stay there,” Clarke says, knowing full well what Lexa is up to. Oh and she wants it too, has wanted to feel Lexa’s lips since they first woke up together this morning, ever since Lexa had to leave for work. She crawls up Lexa’s torso on all fours, grabs onto the top bar of the bed frame, and slowly lowers herself towards Lexa’s wanting lips. And when she feels them, feels their hotness, she can’t help the gasp of joy that spills from her lips, “God, yes…” she groans, slowly grinding herself against the hot, thick tongue beneath.

Clarke always tastes amazing, but today she’s even sweeter than usual, and Lexa can’t get enough of the flood of wetness pouring around her chin. She’s so into this, so into Clarke, surrounded by her taste, her touch, her sounds. It’s like making love to a Goddess. She slides her tongue between Clarke’s velvet folds, dips her tongue inside, moaning into Clark’s entrance when she hears the other woman cry out. The rocking of Clarke’s hips speeds up, and she tries to match the new rhythm, sliding her tongue thickly against Clarke’s swollen, hard bud, licking down and back inside of her, then back to her clit, and down again, back into the streaming wetness.

“Fuck… Lexa… yes… oh, God, yes,” Clarke can’t help herself now, she’s talking to the ceiling with her eyes squeezed shut, clenching onto the bed post as she rocks herself against her lover’s tongue, faster and faster, and when Lexa suddenly grabs her ass, diving her tongue in deeper than ever, she cries out, her back turns rigid and she swears she can feel herself gushing into Lexa’s mouth, and Lexa’s name has never felt so good on her lips as she cries it out. Clarke comes undone, her arms turn to jelly, and all the strength she had vanishes as she doubles over, Lexa’s head trapped between her legs as she holds her there, riding out waves of pure bliss, feeling Lexa’s tongue lap up everything she can give.

When the final tremor ebbs away, Clarke collapses off to one side, soon feeling Lexa’s arms cradle her from behind, and soon feeling Lexa’s lips plant wet marks against the ridge of her spine, her favourite spot, over and over.

“Did I tire you out?” Lexa purrs, and the words tickle against Clarke’s sensitive skin.

“I just need… a minute,” Clarke murmurs. Understatement. Lexa has a way of rocking her world that she could never have thought possible. But she has to find strength, because she has every intention of returning the favour.

“Do you know how amazing you taste?”

“Maybe you’re biased.”

“Maybe I am. But I could do that all day…”

“I think that might actually kill me,” Clarke says, lightly chuckling. She turns herself around until she’s on her back and can look into Lexa’s gorgeous, green eyes.

“Well, I wouldn’t want that,” Lexa says, smiling smugly from ear to ear, brushing some wild strands of hair from Clarkes face.

Clarke finds herself gazing upon the smooth curves of Lexa’s body, from the dip at her waist, to the smooth ridges just barely visible at her abdomen, and then the perfectly formed, beautiful breasts, with dark pink nipples, erect, inviting. It doesn’t come as any surprise when she finds herself drawn in, taking one of them into her mouth, and she delights at the sound Lexa makes when she swirls her tongue around the captive peak. She takes Lexa’s other breast into her hand, and kisses her way up Lexa’s neck until their lips meet again, where she tastes herself all over Lexa, on her lips, her tongue.

It turns Clarke on all over again, she needs to feel every inch of this amazing woman, so she slides her hand down the curve of Lexa’s waist, further and further, until she finds material blocking her advance. “These need to come off,” Clarke mumbles against Lexa’s lips, and Lexa makes a growl of agreement, kicking off her trousers and underwear as quickly as she can.

Lexa’s minds is still reeling from the delight of having Clark’s juices flood into her mouth. It took her breath away, but also left her wanting more. She wants to feel Clarke, be _devoured_ by Clarke, to shout out Clarke’s name. And from the way Clarke Is looking at her, a deep, almost menacing gaze, she knows that she’s going to get exactly what she wants, and soon. Her whole body trembles.

She doesn’t have to wait long before Clarke’s lips are upon her again, sucking at her breast, sending her dizzy with that damn tongue. She tilts her head back, closes her eyes, and surrenders herself completely to her soulmate. Everything else is tuned out, save for Clarke’s lips roaming her body, teasing her breasts, causing her to quiver and moan. Clarke’s words, purring against her skin, telling her how beautiful she is. Clarke’s hands, teasing her, stroking against the dip of her waist, along her thighs, but not where she needs them the most.

“Clarke,” she growls, opening her eyes, feeling suddenly impatient.

“Hmm?” Clarke looks up, her mouth open, the tip of her tongue held just a fraction away from Lexa’s nipple.

“Stop your teasing.”

“Make me.” Clarke mumbles, flicking her tongue lightly against its captive. Lexa growls, bares her teeth, and knots her fingers into Clarke’s hair, pulling her towards her breast, which Clarke is all too eager to consume. She hungrily sucks, and takes Lexa’s nipple between her teeth in a light pinch, feeling almost dizzy when Lexa groans loudly in response, tightening the hand in her hair further.

She slides her hand down Lexa’s abdomen again, this time towards Lexa’s centre, above the thick, familiar mass of black curls, slowly sliding down past them, looking up to see Lexa’s head tilted back, her lip trapped between her own teeth. And then, she groans with Lexa, feeling suddenly weak when she feels just how wet she is, completely soaked in fact, so much so that her fingers glide over Lexa’s stiff, swollen clit and straight into her entrance.

“Ah… ahh… ai gafen yu, Clarke,” Lexa speaks the words between laboured breaths, her hips rising, groaning loudly as she feels at least two, maybe three of Clarke’s fingers slide into her, stretching out her aching walls.

“I need you too,” Clarke whispers into her ear, keeping her fingers pressed firmly inside while kissing a delicate pattern down Lexa’s torso, inch by inch, never allowing her hand to leave its damp paradise. It isn’t long before she’s an inch away from Lexa’s gorgeous, wet folds, and beautiful, proud clit… waiting, just for her. Clarke half slides her fingers out, ever so slightly, and at the same time runs her tongue thickly across Lexa’s sensitive bud.

“Yes! Clarke… ah, sha… ” Lexa rocks herself into Clarke’s warm mouth, and moans every time she feels those long fingers bury themselves deep inside of her, hitting the soft, tender spot that Clarke always finds with such ease. “Clarke…” she groans, finding comfort at the name on her lips, grinding herself against Clarke’s hot, rigid tongue, knowing that she’s already so close, so close to coming. “Clarke… Clarke. Ah… Clarke…”

Her name, repeated over and over like that, and Lexa’s voice so deep, so full of longing, of love. It’s enough to make Clarke want to come all over again, and so she softly grinds herself into the mattress, finding some relief, some welcome friction against her own clit. Lexa’s wet, glistening warmth surrounds her fingers, and she carefully thrusts half way out and back in, stroking against Lexa’s G-spot, sliding her tongue between folds of skin so soft that she can barely feel them at all. She paints thick circles with her tongue, Lexa’s hips rock more ardently, and Clarke responds, pushing just a bit deeper, pressing her tongue just a bit harder, just like she knows Lexa wants.

Lexa utters words, some in common tongue, some in tri, some that Clarke isn’t sure are words at all - broken sounds of aching need, echoing through their candlelit room. Her voice pitches higher, her gasps grow louder, and then her hands suddenly grip Clarke’s head so tightly that she’s trapped beneath them and between thighs of steel, held firmly in place while Lexa bucks against her tongue, walls shuddering tightly around her fingers and fuck, Clarke can’t take it anymore, she groans loudly, her hips press into the mattress, she grinds hard and she’s coming too, sparks exploding behind her eyes as Lexa’s hips shudder beneath her, and Lexa cries out the most wonderful, guttural sounds.

When she’s free to move again, heart pounding in her ears, Clarke collapses, laying her cheek against Lexa’s abdomen. She tries to calm her breathing, but it’s hard with butterflies dancing all around her gut.

Eventually, when she finds her strength, Clarke trails a pattern of kisses up Lexa’s beautiful body, coming to rest at the pulse point on her neck. There’s something reassuring about it softly pulsing beneath her lips, reminding her that Lexa is alive, right here with her.

“Ai hod yu in…” Clarke whispers against Lexa’s neck, holding her loosely in her arms.

“I love you too,” Lexa mumbles, and Clarke can’t help but smile at how sleepy she sounds.

A smile remains on both their lips as they drift into a peaceful sleep, each knowing nothing but pure love, and a blissful afterglow.

  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Oops I sinned - leave me some feedback. Tell me your favourite part. Talk to me!
> 
> Art by [sango-bluewolf](http://sango-bluewolf.tumblr.com/) the master of potatoes  
> [Follow me on tumblr!](http://silktum.tumblr.com/)


	3. A successful experiment

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> When Clarke brings a surprise gift to Lexa's office, things soon start to heat up.

It’s Friday.

So long as there are no major fuck ups, everyone usually leaves early. It’s one of the few times Lexa can put her head down and really concentrate, so she makes the most of it, clearing off pretty much everything from her to-do list for this week, even some that are scheduled for next.

Once she’s done, she lifts her arms into the air, links her fingers together and stretches.

It’s been over four hours since she last spoke to Clarke, and even though they’re okay with giving each other space, especially at work, she still feels guilty. She picks up her phone and checks for any messages, raising an eyebrow when she finds one. A picture message, with Clarke in the frame grinning widely and pointing to a large, brown package.

 _What’s that? What are you up to?_ – Lexa

She smiles as she presses send. Then she almost jumps out of her skin when the phone suddenly rings.

“Hey commander,” a sultry voice says, and Lexa closes her eyes, relaxing visibly at the sound of Clarkes voice.

“Hey princess,” Lexa answers, then frowns when she hears a low rumble in the background, “are you in the car?” she asks, wondering where Clarke might be heading.

“Yup. Coming to see you,” Clarke says jovially.

“Here? Now?”

“Well, you’re usually finished by now, but if you’re still busy I can turn around, take my surprise back home.”

“I just finished- wait, what surprise?”

“You’ll see,” Clarke says, and Lexa knows she’s smiling right now, can hear it in her voice. Probably one of those cocky grins, something that Clarke usually does just before attacking her in a tickling bout.

“I can hardly wait,” Lexa says, deciding to play along.

“You don’t have to, I’m parking up now,” Clarke says, ending the call before Lexa can respond.

Lexa chews on her lower lip, feeling suddenly nervous without really knowing why. A surprise? What is it? A puppy? A kitten? Clarke keeps mentioning they should get a pet. Wait, it can’t be, the parcel in the picture didn’t have air holes. Maybe it’s a food package, her favourite treats from back home. No, can’t be, Clarke did that just a few weeks ago and she still has plenty lef-

Lexa’s thoughts are interrupted by a knock on the large, wooden office doors.

“Delivery for Miss Woods,” Clarke says, her voice muffled behind the thick mahogany.

“Come in, Miss Griffin,” Lexa says, pushing her chair back, folding one leg over another, and smirking even before the doors swing open.

Clarke only opens one of the two doors, and Lexa’s almost disappointed since she loves it when her girl makes a grand entrance. She supposes it wouldn’t be possible this time, given that one of Clarke’s arms is hugging the mysterious parcel to her chest.

“So what’s all this about?” Lexa says, her eyes sparkling with amusement, and a smirk playing at her lips.

“Why don’t you open it and find out?” Clarke says, putting the parcel on Lexa’s large office desk, also mahogany. Just like the shelves, the sofa, and most of the office furnishings. It used to be something Clarke would mock her for, her obsession with natural, dark wood. But she’s always liked it for some reason, the aesthetic, and the scent.

Lexa pulls a letter opener from one of her drawers and sets to the task – drawing a thin line down the centre of the box, splitting the tape and then folding open the cardboard wings.

“Is this-“ Lexa gasps, her eyes going wide as she pulls out the box within the box.

“Yup,” Clarke says, grinning from ear to ear.

They’d talked about this some time ago, but Lexa had almost forgotten about it. She turns the box in her hands, examining the contents through the clear plastic veil.

“Isn’t it… a little, uh, big?” Lexa asks, feeling heat rise to her cheeks, and a throb between her legs.

“Not if you work your usual magic,” Clarke says with a sly wink. Then she starts to unbutton her red and white plaid shirt.

“Wait, here, now!?” Lexa asks, both panicked and turned on at the same time, not at all helped when Clarke pulls the loosened top over her shoulders and throws it to the floor, “Fuck,” Lexa mutters, quickly rising from her chair, hurrying across the room to peer out of the doors, checking Clarke’s Mother has definitely vacated the building before closing them. Lexa moves to one of the three large windows in her office, and peers down to the carpark. It’s empty, save for their car, so she breathes a long sigh of relief.

Clarke watches all of this and can’t help but chuckle. She folds her arms around Lexa’s waist from behind, and whispers into her ear, “Is the coast clear, commander?”

Lexa leans back into Clarke’s embrace, smiling to herself, then turns to face her love, who has stripped down to just her thin, white vest and black panties, the rest of her clothes strewn around the otherwise immaculate room. “All clear, Ambassador.”

Clarke’s lips rise playfully, and she tightens her hold on Lexa’s waist, leaning in, whispering, “Then how about we take our new toy for a spin and you fuck me right here on your desk?”

“Clarke…” Lexa groans the word, going weak at the knees just at the thought of it, of what Clarke wants her to do, and before she knows it she’s kissing Clarke with all that she has, pushing against her, guiding her back towards her desk.

Clarke helps her to shed her thick, black blazer, and wiggle out of her trousers, and then Lexa can feel Clarke’s warm thighs against hers, hairs a little prickly, skin warm and soft. She kisses Clarke, over and over, scarcely noticing that Clarke’s insistent fingers pop open every one of the shirt buttons.

By the time they’re at the desk Lexa wants to take Clarke in every way possible, she clumsily brushes all the paperwork out of the way, places her hands under Clarke’s ass and lifts, pressing herself between Clarke’s legs, feeling Clarke’s damp panties brush against her abdomen. And there she kisses Clarke again, on her lips, across her cheek, under her ear, on her neck.

Clarke gasps with every kiss, enjoying every moment, tilting her head back, resting her hands behind herself on the desk, enjoying Lexa’s lips on her neck and shoulder blade, enjoying Lexa’s hands as they ride under her vest, stroking up her midriff until they reach her breasts. Clarke gasps loudly, arches into the warm touch, painfully aware of how badly she wants Lexa, and suddenly reminded of why she came here in the first place.

“Wait,” Clarke says, and Lexa wonders for a panicked moment if she’s done something wrong, “We should put this on before… before we get too carried away,” Clarke explains, reaching over to the strapon, and passing it to Lexa.

Lexa fumbles with the box, feeling that she’d rather have her hands on Clarke, and then curses as she pulls out the harness because it looks so damn complicated and has to be washed and strapped together first and she grunts loudly because damn it, she just wants to be fucking Clarke-

“Hey, hey. It’s okay. I’ll take care of it,” Clarke says, leaning up and Pecking Lexa on the lips, taking the toy before she can reply, and heading into the on-suite bathroom.

Lexa paces the room, beyond frustrated, surprised at just how badly she wants this, wants to be inside of Clarke, wants to make Clarke scream out her name.

After what seems like an eternity, the bathroom door opens, and Lexa looks at Clarke hopefully.

“All ready, you just need to put it on,” Clarke says, smiling.

And so she does, stepping into the harness one leg at a time, then pulling it up and fastening it around her waist, with Clarke’s help.

“Looks good,” Clarke says, biting her lip, placing one hand around the new black thickness protruding at Lexa’s waist, “How does it feel?”

Lexa looks at Clarke’s hand, and licks her dry lips, “Good. A little strange. But good.”

Clarke smiles and slowly lowers herself to her knees, kissing down the gap between Lexa’s open shirt, down her fine, toned abdomen. She pauses at the length of the black shaft, then runs her tongue slowly over it, looking Lexa right in the eye the whole time, making her shudder in anticipation. Then Clarke slowly stands, kicks off her wet panties, and sits on the edge of the desk, beckoning Lexa over.

Lexa does as ordered, almost trance-like, until she stands above Clarke. She cups Clarke’s chin, seeks out her lips, and peppers them with kisses, lightly at first, then deeper, hungrier. Her hands roam across Clarke’s exposed abdomen, down past light curls, and into warm, inviting wetness. “Mmh, you’re wet,” Lexa mumbles, circling Clarke’s clit, testing her wetness with her fingers, groaning when she discovers that Clarke is absolutely soaked.

“Do it,” Clarke says, looking at her with eager eyes. There’s a moment of nervousness as Lexa holds the shaft in place, feels Clarke’s wetness brush against her knuckles, then slowly pushes herself forwards, making sure she doesn’t hurt her lover. She moves her hands to the desk for support, and angles herself in further.

“Oh… fuck…” Clarke whispers the words, her eyes flutter closed as she feels herself pushed open, filled up slowly, but it’s too slow, too fucking slow. She wants more, so much more, she wraps her legs behind Lexa’s back and pulls, so that Lexa can’t help but lunge forwards, thrusting deeply inside of her, “AH!”, Clarke yells and Lexa’s worried for just a split second until she feels Clarke’s hands slide behind her shirt, feels Clarke’s nails rake down her back, hears Clarke say “Fuck me…” in a broken, desperate voice.

Lexa stares into Clarke’s eyes, sees the same hunger she feels, and she groans deeply, rocks her hips, loses herself in the sounds she’s managing to coax from Clarke, from the wet, sensual sounds she hears every time she thrusts. She speeds her hips up at Clarke’s insistence, until she’s almost coming just at the sight of Clarke melting in front of her, she’s so close, but she wants to enjoy this for as long as possible, so she gently pulls out, masking Clarke’s grunt of disapproval with a kiss, finding her tongue, moaning into her mouth.

Clarke moves her own hand to her clit and circles slowly around the wetness, staring defiantly into Lexa’s darkened eyes, silently asking her why she stopped.

“Turn around,” Lexa says, and Clarke isn’t about to argue, she just wants Lexa back inside of her, _now_. She hops off the desk and leans herself across it, exposing herself to Lexa, shaking in anticipation.

Lexa takes just one moment to appreciate the sight before her, Clarke’s beautiful, shapely ass, and swollen, pink lips, glistening in invitation. She runs her hands up Clarke’s back, under Clarke’s vest, raking her nails down, coaxing a moan of approval from her lover. She wants to be inside of Clarke, more than anything, but she can’t resist tasting her first, so she bends to her knees and dives her tongue between Clarke’s gorgeous, velvet folds, moaning as she hungrily devours Clarke’s juices.

Clarke bucks herself backwards, groaning, wanting more, wanting everything, and Lexa delivers, pushing her tongue deep inside, flicking it across her clit, until she’s almost coming again, “Fuck me… please…” she hears herself say, her head foggy with just how badly she needs Lexa to make her come, and she cries out when she feels Lexa’s thickness enter her again, this time sliding all the way in, filling her more than ever. She feels Lexa’s hands grip her waist, and pants when Lexa’s hips start to thrust, forcing the shaft into her over and over, and she’s so close to coming, so close…

Lexa growls as she watches Clarke unravel, and she feels herself gasping for air as she fucks Clarke, harder, faster, just like Clarke wants, just like Clarke begs her to do. Each thrust sends sparks behind Lexa’s eyes, brushing the end of the shaft against her swollen clit. She looks down to watch herself fuck Clarke, watches Clarke buck backwards with every deep thrust she makes, and she loses herself in the sounds Clarke’s making - a mix of the most beautiful curses and groans – and at Clarke’s wetness, flooding out, spilling down Lexa’s thighs.

 “Don’t stop,” Clarke groans, her inner walls clutching at Lexa’s hardness, her orgasm threatening to erupt at any moment, every single thrust making her burn hotter and hotter. The grip on Clarke’s waist loosens and she feels an arm reach around, then slender fingers torture her clit, forcing her to groan louder than ever, and she hears a familiar, high pitched gasp, a beautiful sound she knows all too well. Lexa’s rhythm becomes erratic, the desk rocks harder than ever and Lexa speaks her name in broken words, so Clarke know, _knows_ Lexa is coming, and she cries out herself as a sudden burst of pleasure explodes below her navel, white hotness exploding from her centre, her hands clawing across the desk. She gasps, cries out over and over as a violent orgasm erupts through her, forcing her body to turn weak, making her close her eyes because she’s just so overwhelmed.

Lexa can barely keep herself standing, but she has to, she has to keep thrusting even whilst a long, shuddering Orgasm floods through her, forcing desperate sounds to escape her lips, sending her dizzy, sending her weak at the knees. She supports her weight with one hand on the desk and keeps the other at Clarke’s clit, thrusting into Clarke until she feels her lover relax, until she knows that she’s sated. A moment later, she collapses across the top of Clarke’s back, spent.

Lexa’s her breaths are ragged, and it takes her a few minutes to even be able to speak.

“That was…” Clarke talks first, her throat dry.

“… Fucking amazing,” Lexa mumbles against Clarke’s back, and Clarke chuckles.

“Want to go home to our nice, big bed, and see what else we can do with this?” Clarke asks, turning her head so that she can see her lover’s face, smiling when she sees Lexa’s grin of approval.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you enjoyed. Remember to leave a comment / kudos! And follow me on: [silktum.tumblr.com](http://silktum.tumblr.com)
> 
> Thank you to my pal shammie for the gorgeous art - follow her on [shamelesslydrawingin.tumblr.com](http://shamelesslydrawingin.tumblr.com/)!


End file.
